1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lithium battery. Specifically, the present invention relates to a tubular lithium battery, which is wound with its package to form a hollow column.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, no matter for the so-called winding-type battery or for the so-called jelly-roll-type battery, the object for winding only includes the electrodes and separator. For some solid-state battery, the electrolyte may be wound with the electrodes and separator as a whole. As for the package of the battery, the common configurations of the package include the rigid metal can and the soft lamination foil. For instance, the daily used 18650 battery can be dismantled into a jelly-roll electrode and a rigid metal can; the common soft-packed lithium battery can be dismantled into a jelly-roll electrode and a soft Al lamination pouched foil.
Apparently, the conventional lithium battery can only make the electrodes, separators and even the electrolytes wound. Even if the soft lamination foil is exerted, it is still impossible to wind the soft package after the foil has been well-sealed. One of the reasons is that the most of the packages of the battery are shaped according to the required size for the certain application or for the commercial standard model so that it is not necessary to wind the packed battery for most of the packages are well shaped before sealing. The other reason is that to wind the well-sealed battery would damage the sealing condition of the package such as breaking the vacuum of the sealing of the package. Once the moisture and oxygen in the environment penetrate into the battery through the broken holes of the sealing edges, the electrodes, electrolyte and all the chemicals would be damaged due to the severe oxidation-reduction reactions.
Besides, the battery having certain size and shape would limit the possibilities of varying the design and size of the electronic device. For instance, in the electronic device, a space must be reserved for placing the battery and that would limit the design and size of the electronic device. Along with the trends of the development of the electronic device, the device having thinner and lighter characteristics cannot be achieved if the conventional battery having an un-changeable shape is exerted.
Based on what mentioned above, a battery, which can be wound after well packed, is disclosed to solve the current problems.